the diffence
by panicover823
Summary: Everybody has realized that Naruto has been acting diffrent, exept one person... Naruto himself. Little did he know his behavior would cause a suprising chain of events...(trace amounts of diffrent pairings and may cotain lemons in the future. ill post a clean version of the story aswell if i decide to take it that fa


disclaimer********** I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN NARUTO!

It was a rather hot morning in kohona when Naruto Uzumaki dragged himself out of bed. He had started to think about yesterdays mission, a quick B ranked one that took less then a day. Although it was short, it was labeled as a B rank for a reason. "Did i forget to go food shopping again?!" he shouted to himself in both dissopointment and frustraition. Thats when he heard a loud, reapetetive knock on the door. " Yea,yea! Im comin!".

when he opened up, he found it was Sakura, and not being much of a morning person (along with the fact that he got up way less then five minutes ago ;p)and said "its my day off... so whatcha` want already?" "Just so you know, im getting called in on another mission, lady tsunade decided just to leave you be, considering the fact that you have been acting weird lately..." she said trailing off as if she expected him to put in his 2 cents worth. "what? i have not..." (told yah she was waiting...) "whatever, just thought you might like to know."she said dissmisivly "uh, bye " he said and practically slammed the door in her face. "What the hell is wrong with him lately?! he might aswell be a whole diffrent person!" she whisper-yelled outside his door while faning herself with a file she had been holding." not much i can do now..." she said sighing as she fled from infront narutos apartment door, and down the streets of hot kohona.

Naruto had been sitting against the door, completely denying the fact that he was acting diffrently. "Im acting diffrently? HA. thats a laugh... i mean who does she think sh-" he was inturupted by another knock on the door. "huh?" he whispered to himself as he opened the door. "hey Naruto" kiba said, hinata slightly hiding behind him avoiding eye contact. " what do you want?"naruto asked angrily. Kiba`s smile quickly turned to a frown "what a warm welcome... am i right hinata?" he said somewhat jokingly. "uhhhhh..." hinata didint get a chance to say anything because naruto had cut her off. "could you just tell what the hell you want?" he said, leaning on the door frame. "The hokage requests to speak with you" said shino practically emerging from the shadows. "huh? oh. hey shino..." he said with suprise in his voice. "why does granny tsunade need to talk to me?" kiba shrugged, hinata backed of slightly and shino said he didint know. "greeeeaaaat... if your passing by her office tell her ill be there in, eh, twenty minutes?". "o-oka-ay." hinata stuttered " about time you said something, i thought you spaced out!" he said with suprise on his face. hinata turned red, kiba just knew she was going to pass out. he was suprised that she actualy lasted this long. "Okay ill tell her. seeya later Naruto!" he hurridly said as he pulled hinata off, her face finally losing its cherried color. "b-bye..." hinata managed to say.

Hinata was inpressed with herself and the fact that she actually stayed concious! when kiba started talking "im pretty suprised hinata..." he trailed off." you said two whole words to him! AND stayed concious! " he chuckled and turned toward her seeing that his comment made her blush. "so, what do you think?" he asked with a now serious expression on his face. " w-what do you mean k-kiba?" she asked nervously. "Has naruto been acting weird to you? luckily for us we ran into sakura..." he said. " i probably would have thought he was just tired..." he said expectantly. "ummmm... im n-not sure kiba... he probably is just tired..." Kiba laughed. "whatever you say, im still just suprised you didint pass out! " yea... me to" she mumbled under her breathe. "am i oblivious to you?" shino said. he made hinata practically jump out of her skin. "oh... s-sorry shino..." hinata said with a nervous yet shy smile." Lets get going..." "okay kiba..." hinata said following behind kiba from the street "im still here, you know..." shino mumbled following behind her.

Twenty minutes later Naruto entered the hokage`s office sweating. " wow... its freezing in here" he said shivering "then how come your sweating?" the curious hokage asked. "are you kidding? have you been outside today!?" he said raising his voice. "anyway what do you want granny? its my day off right?" he said impatiently awaiting his answer. "Actually i called you here to see if you were okay.". Naruto looked suprised 'am i really acting THAT much diffrent?' he questioned himself. "im fine..." he said confused. Shizune was at the other side of the room. " hey... is it just me or did he get TALLER?" shizune asked the concerned hokage. "im not sure shizune... have you naruto?" "ummmm... i dunno. "he said leaning back against the office door. he was stil tired, and didint feel like standing. "i geuss ill measure myself when i get h-" "HEY!" but he was too late. shizune and tsunade already started dragging him off to the hospital. "lets get you an examination..." the hokage stated, "something just seems off about you right now naruto." shizune said. "how the hell im i OFF?!" he screamed. shizune started, "first off, your having huge mood swings, second off your yawning like crazy, even after a good nights sleep, third off you had the weirdest growth spurt." shizune said " so what? i grew a couple inches and im tired! big deal!"its fine that you grew, theres nothing wrong with that. it just now that i think about it, you dont look like you gained any weight along with the extra height, in fact it looks like you lost weight..." shizune said "alot of it at that." tsunade said finally throwing in her two cents worth. ' i have to agree on the last part... my cothes have been feeling a little looser then usual...' he thought to himself. " i have to agree with the last part..." he said "now that i think about it, my clothes dont fit me that well anymore. "see? thats why were getting you checked out. " shizune said. " but i dont see why you guys are so worried, i could have walked to the hospital myself and scheduled an appoi-" he was cut off by tsunade. "I want to do the exam myself, she said. "im rather curious of something..."

next chapter coming soon! stay tooned!


End file.
